


The Final Promise

by animeyay



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Carlson being mean, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeyay/pseuds/animeyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennie has died and now George feels guilty, but the only way George can compensate for his actions is to fulfil a promise they made before Weed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lennie's death

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing fanfiction so I don't expect it to be amazing, but I hope you enjoy it! I wrote this for a friend who I promised to write Of Mice and Men fanfiction for.

I stood over Lennie's lifeless corpse, I closed my eyes and all I could see was the peaceful smile left on Lennie's face because he now was able to be with his rabbits forever, on our little farm with alfalfa surrounding him and a range of rabbits in a cage. Just like I told him, there are green ones, blue ones, stripy ones and also fuzzy ones. And sitting right behind him is the brown and white pup, just panting away with innocence. Lennie has the biggest smile I have ever seen on himself and he is waving right at me, and inviting me over to finally see our dream come true. But then suddenly that innocent face looks surprised and I scream because I can see the bullet piercing through his head and blood flowing down his face like tears. The surrounding alfalfa wither's away and the rabbits look at me in betrayal before they burn and the pup yelps out in pain .... and I see Lennie look at me in the eye and he says "How could you George? I was gonna go live in tha cave if you let me, I could have been happy... Oh so happy." Lennies face then turns angry with rage in his eyes and he says quietly with a sinister malice look " Without YOU!" I shake my head in denial before I open my eyes and I see... The brush again and the river flowing all so calmly... but now it's waters have been tinged red with the blood of the person I treated as my own child and my own flesh and blood after the responsibility his aunt Clara gave me. I look down and I see that Lennie's face is now looking at mine and it shows the horror he must have felt etched on his face.   
I pick him up as gently as I can and I cradle his body in my arms, and at that moment the size difference doesn't matter, because I know that my best friend and son has died. I let out a sob of sorrow as I repeat the mantra of   
"Lennie,Lennie, Lennie, Wake up and we'll get that farm. We'll get our dream. Just please.... please don't leave me alone in this world." I rock back and forth repeating this ... hoping... believing it will bring him back to me.  
Suddenly I hear the sounds of Curley's mob approaching from not far away and I release Lennie's body with a 'THUMP' before stepping back. I quickly reach down for Carlson's luger but ....  
I look down at my hands and I see blood .... not just any blood though. Lennie's blood, from where I held him in my arms just moments ago. My body shudders in disgust and self loathing because of my actions, even though I know it was a mistake from me to shoot him... But after seeing Candy with his dog. I knew I would regret it if I hadn't shot him and kept his innocence until he died.  
I shake my head before I grab Lennie's hat which was near his head and I grasp it tightly before I hide it in my own hat in my arms. I wipe his blood on my under side of my shirt before I snatch the luger and stand up straight from my crouch and I bring it to my side... Finally when I only have moments to spare I empty the gun of bullets and hide them in my pocket before I grasp the gun at my side.   
I hear Slim's voice calling my name   
"George.Where are you at. George?"  
After hearing Slim's voice I feel guilt rush through my body and I collapse to the floor to land on my knees.  
Curley rushed to the scene in front of everyone else, and he pushed Slim to the ground with a snarl.  
I turn around to see surprise, happiness and also shame in his eyes. He looked at Lennie lying on the ground and then at me before he said astonished,  
"Got him, by God." He went over to Lennie and nudged him with his foot. I scowled at the action, before I could do anything though Curley looks back towards me and sighs softly, "Right in the back of the head."  
I shake my head in remorse of my actions when Curley opens his mouth again. But before he can speak, Slim came directly over to me and sat down beside me, sat very close to me, and he reached his arms around me comfortingly and when he's sure nobody's looking, he kisses me on the forehead tenderly and then he quickly brushes his lips against mine in a display of affection and support.  
He lingers for a second, before he looks into my eyes and says softly and calmly, "Never you mind. A guy got to sometimes." I look at him with hope in my eyes, and for a moment I felt that not all hope I had was lost when I shot Lennie. Because now I can see myself on that farm with him, playing with the pups and having a child of our own... A special little child, who would need our love. I nuzzle my head into his neck and I quietly sob for a moment, grieving my lost companion, while I cling on to the only person I have left with desperation and need.  
Slim and I separate when Carlson comes to the scene, slowly followed by Candy. Carlson looks at Lennie in disgust before I notice he is looking for his Luger. While Slim looks at Carlson, I hide the luger in my trouser pocket and then return to feeling the remorse for my dead friend.  
Carlson walks up to Lennie's corpse and shouts at him,"My luger? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH IT YOU BASTARD?!" He then kicks his corpse closer to the water and Lennie's hat falls in. I hiss at him in repulsion, and he turns around and looks at me right in the eye with a look of loathing as he growls "Do you have it?"   
Slim tightens his arms around me comfortingly and brushed his nose against my hair before I choke out the words,  
"He hit my arm ..... and i-it went-t into the w-water."   
Carlson roars in anger as he swings his arm back in frustration and I sit completely still as Carlson's fist impacts with my face. I feel the pain run throughout my body as I feel my nose get crushed and my eye pulse in pure agony. Slim yells out in outrage as I get hit out of his arms, and I scream in pain as I collide with the harsh dry soil and watch the world spin sideways as the ground is covered in my blood.  
I can just about make out the sight of Slim standing up and rushing towards Carlson before my world turns black.


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim fights back against Carlson's stupid childish anger.

Slim POV  
I had to watch as George got smashed to the ground feeling hopeless and pathetic... I thought I was a strong man who didn't fear anything .... But when I saw the person I love the most get hit to the ground like he was as light as Candy's old dog, I couldn't move a muscle. My whole body was suspended in fear as I watched George covered in Lennie's blood and now also his own, hit the unforgiving dry ground with his restless, haunted eyes looking towards me pleadingly before they are forced to shut in heart-clenching pain as blood pours from his head. I see red because of my anger at the sight of George lying there and turning pale. I stand up as quickly as possible. I grab the front of Carlson's jacket and he looks at me confusedly before I take a swing at Carlson, who wasn't suspecting it, so Carlson, the traitor, is met with my fist in his face once, then twice, three times, before I finally allowed for him to hit the floor, covered in blood, but still alive and still concious. I spat in disgust on his face at knowing what he did to the man I love, and then I brush my hands together, making it look like I have finished with him. He sighs in relief, thinking this is over. He looks up at me with eyes full of betrayal and hatred for siding with the new workers here on the ranch. But all I can think of is that Candy is right, because he once warmed me about Carlson... but I thought I could change him. Then I raise my left leg with a high-heeled boot that I specially put on for this day. To help George grieve for Lennie and to show him I am able to support him. And I stamp down on Carlson's face with no regrets. He screams in pain and I feel excitement at knowing I am stopping my lover's tormentor from attacking him again, and even maybe killing him. But just as I was about to make sure he stayed down, for a very long time, Candy grasps my right arm and Curley my left. I growl at them as I try to writhe out of their grasps to finish the job. But before I can break free Candy whispers one word that makes me pull in the other direction, towards my lover and that is  
"George"  
I start to struggle and yelp and I try and reach George. I forgot about him! I can't believe it. He could be dying! I let my eyes roam all over his body, and I notice that there is a large pool of blood coming from his head and his skin is becoming pale, where it once was tanned. Then I whimper in the lowest tone I can because I don't need my dignity. Not without George. I just need him to live and stay with me.  
"Please, let me go see him.... I NEED him! Please ... I don't want him to die."  
A tear drops down my face as I try to reach out my hand and grasp at my lover. Candy looks at Curley before they both nod and release me. I run the short distance towards George and I slide to the ground beside him and I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I push his hair away form his forehead as I begin to mumble soothing words to my unconscious love. I kiss his eyelids to try and awaken him... But it doesn't work. I try to feel his heartbeat, but there are too many layers in-between us.  
"Slim, let's bring 'im back to tha ranch." Candy tells me as he places his stump of a hand on my shoulder as comfort. I nod at him before I lift George gently off the ground. Watching as the blood drips from the side of his head as I hold back any more tears. I rock him soothingly as I take him the quarter mile back to the ranch. Praying for him to survive.  
Before I can even take 3 steps Curley shouts  
"What about Carlson?" I breathe out calmly before I shout back  
"Leave him. He doesn't deserve it."  
Curley chokes in shock at hearing the venom laced in my voice, where there was once kindness. Candy follows behind us, towards the ranch... towards safety for George. I curl my fists tighter around him as I walk back, thinking about the life we may have.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up after the ordeal and is now thinking over his choices.

6 hours later  
George POV  
I wake up to feel my head pounding in pain and someone holding my hand. I try to open my eyes, but all I can do is groan in pain, so I give up. But the person beside my bed lifts their head up and squeezes my hand firmly and comfortingly. They reach down and I open my eyes to see Slim kissing my hand softly before he reaches up to ruffle my hair. I smile at him and he returns the smile with excitement in his eyes. He reaches down again, but this time he kisses my lips and I feel his smooth lips open and his tongue slither into my mouth. But before I can react, he pulls away and grins at me.  
"How 'ya doin', good lokin'?" he asks teasingly.  
"Fine now that you're here" I reply croakily. He then looks sad as he seems to remember something.  
"Lennie was buried by the brush." he says reluctantly.  
Tears start to form in my eyes as I remember what happened just a while ago. Guilt flows through my body and I remember what I promised Lennie a long time ago.

"Lennie?" I ask as we sit down before we travel to Weed tomorrow.  
"Yeah George, what is it?" he replies curiously.  
"If I die, what would you do?" I ask seriously.  
"I would kill myself, there needs to be no more thinkin' bout it. I could never live without you George." I look at him in surprise as he says this and I nod my head.  
"Okay Lennie, if that is true, then why don't we make a promise?" I reply seriously.  
"Okay George, wha's this promise then?"  
"Lennie, If one of us die, then the other must kill themselves atleast before the week is over. Because I can't live without you either. Promise? "  
"I promise George"

Okay, now it's time to go and complete my promise....  
But I can't. I look up at Slim. Who is staring at me with adoration while grasping my hand. He runs his fingers over my calloused hand and he starts talking,  
"George, You were out for 6 hours because of the major damage to your head, you won't be able to move for a few minutes because of the pain."  
I nod to show I'm listening before I croak out quietly,  
"S-Slim, I-I l-love you. T-Than's for lookin' after me."  
Slim blushes in embarrassment before he kisses me again.  
" I love you very much, George. A-and I was thinking... maybe ... if you want, we can get that farm you and Lennie talk'd 'bout ... I mean I'can afford it with the pay I get from tha Boss. A-And maybe we can ev'n get a son and start our own family. We can ev'n bring Crooks and Candy along."  
I'm surprised Slim would even think about hanging around me after what I've done .... I'm a murderer. And he even loves me! It scares me. I use all of my strength to rise up and hug Slim, before I kiss him passionately and without hesitation. I can't contain my emotions anymore so I smile with tears flowing out of my eyes... But these tears aren't tears of joy ... These are tears of regret and pain. This smile is also a façade, because how can I smile when I'm going to do what I'm about to do. I remember about Lennie and I think 'I can't break Lennie's promise.' I cling to Slim tightly, just like he is about to disappear from my life forever. I cling to him for a few minutes, hoping I can convey all of my emotions to him and all of my love to him. He hugs my back with a large grin on his face, believing I'm going to follow my dream and make it our dream, and that this will all turn out to be a happily ever after. He nuzzles his nose into my hair and sighs gently before saying,  
"We will make this work George. We will. I'll get us that farm George, I promise you this, even if I have to work all day and everyday. As long as I can make you happy."  
I look at him with wonder before I shakily say  
"Okay slim. I believe you, and I can't wait to start our lives together ... with our son. I love you Slim, always remember that."   
Slim looks at my happily but also confusedly. He smiles at me and says  
"I won't need to George. You will always be with me, everyday to remind me of that. Anyways, I will always know you love me, just as much as I love you." After he says this, I nearly break down and tell him the truth about what I'm about to do. I squirm as I think about what I'm about to do next.  
" I'm sorry Slim, forgive me for what I'm about to do, and please find someone else to be happy with, who loves you as much as I do."  
Slim looked at me in suspicion, before his eyes flashed in recognition of my choice of words. And this is when he instantly knows what I'm about to do. He releases a sob of pure anguish as he grabs me and clings onto my waist in desperation.  
"George, please don-" I interrupt Slim's heart breaking plea as I hit him in the back of his neck to put him out of his misery. He falls into my arms and I place him beside me on the bed and I kiss him on his forehead softly before I slowly struggle to get up.  
When I stand to my feet, I feel the cool air brush my legs and that's when my feet give in under me and I collapse to the ground with a THUD. I hit my head again and the world starts to spin. But I shake my head and I try to get up again. When I stand up and take a step forward, Slim grumbles and I inhale in shock. But he only grumbles, so I take a sigh of relief. My head hurts with each step I take and I can feel the blood drip down from my head wound as I take each step closer to my demise. I look back at Slim with sorrow and I whisper out,  
"I love you, I wish I could follow that dream with you and create our family, but I have a promise to keep with Lennie, my best friend and companion. Please move on Slim. I don't want to cause you any pain."  
Then I walk out of the bunkhouse slowly with despair heavy on my shoulders. I look back again to Slim before I open the bunkhouse door slowly with a CREAK before I pull Carlson's luger out of my coat and sigh heavily.


	4. Finding George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim has finally woken up. But what has happened to George?

Slim POV  
I wake up feeling my head pounding in pain and my neck is bruised from where someone hit me.... But I can't remember who... I tried to think about what happened. I remember sitting by George and holding his hand after I brought him back from the brush to the ranch and wrapped up his injuries. I remember panicking as I wrapped up George's injuries because of all the blood pooling around his body. The worst injury was the large cut on the top of his head that would lead to a concussion when he awakes the next morning. I then can remember looking into his eyes after he struggled to wake up from his 6 hour blackout. I adore watching George wake up with his eyes brightening up at the sight of me. Then the last thing I can remember is telling him about my plan of us being together on the farm he mentioned, with our own little son and the happy times we would share.  
Then we kissed and it was one of the best moments in my life... Wait. Oh no. I can remember George begging for me to be happy with someone else and then my world went black. "No,No,No,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,GEORGE!" Tears drop down onto the bed as I grasp tightly at the sheets. I look to the floor in sorrow, and thats when I notice the blood in tiny dots on the floor. They must have come from George's head wound! The trail of blood leads towards the door of the bunkhouse and out into the ranch. I then hear the ranch gates swing against each other and I know something is wrong. Then on the door knob of the bunk house I can see the bandage that George had wrapped around his head and it's soaked with blood. Ithen yelp in fear as I know what he went to do. I saw him place the luger in his pocket before ... But I didn't take it away from him, because I thought it would give him a sense of security and protection from any dangers he might face. But all it did was push him away from me.  
I try to stand up and I just about succeed in my task before I stagger back onto the bed as dizziness clouds my control. Then I get up again and now I keep my balance. I then at first walk steadily towards the bunkhouse door and I grab George's bandage. I notice it is wet, so I grasp onto it for hope and I try to run as fast as I can,following the blood trail. I stop after a few steps out of the bunk house as I notice that there is a large increase in blood on the floor that is a pool of blood twice the size of my hands. I also notice there are three tracks bloody footprints. One of them is obviously George's because it is smudged like that person was having trouble standing. The second pair are much smaller and head off in the other direction. Like they were trying to escape. The third pair is much larger than the others and is also more foreboding because it seems as if it is running after the first set of footprints. I panic further and I now feel increasingly desperate to find George so I follow the bloody footprints of the two men as quick as possible.   
I follow them to near the clearing of the brush and when I'm just about to call out George's name,I hear voices shouting angrily about something. One of them I notice is George's voice and it is laced with pain. While the other's is clouded with rage so I can't tell who it is. Just as I can finally see the clearing. I notice that the person shouting at George is Carlson.


	5. George's Final Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will George carry out his promise to Lennie? Or will he decide to follow his dream with Slim?

George POV  
When I slowly hobble out of the bunkhouse. I reload the bullets into the luger and that's when I hear someone coming towards me. But before I can move away from the bunk house I see Candy walking towards me with a friendly smile on his face.  
"George, George! I've found a way for us to get tha farm fo' a lower price than before. And also we can do this with jus' the two of us!" he waved enthusiastically.  
"Candy, like I told you before. I'm not goin' to get tha farm now that Lennie's gone." I said with an enormous amount of trouble thanks to my head injury.  
Candy's eyes darken with pure malice before he growls at me and says with a snap  
"Well, I he'rd you talkin' to Slim and it seems that you're pretty excited to leave with 'im. Why not me George? Huh!"  
I flinch as he reaches out to grab me and I point Carlson's luger at him. I place one hand on my head because with all of the movement, the bandages are falling off.  
"I ain't afraid to shoot you Candy, and I will if you get in my way. Oh and I ain't gettin' that farm with no one. Not even Slim. I have other problems to worry about."  
"Liar! You jus' don' wan me around 'cause I'm old. Ain't that right! I'm sick of you ignorin' me. Lennie was the only re'son I even helped with tha dream. I don' care if I ge' canned. I'm old anyways, and wit' 10 dollars I could jus' get a bottl' of rat pois'n and it'll all be over. You gotta get that farm wit me George. If ya don' then I'll get Carlson."  
When he mentions that name I can't help but shiver in fear and step away from Candy.  
"Please no! You wouldn't Candy. No after wha' just happened."  
"Okay George, I won't tell no one. As long as you tell me where tha farm is" I shake my head in strong refusal, but that just makes my vision go black for a moment. I try to take another step away from him. But he grasps my arm strongly for his age. I try to shake it off but because of the loss of blood I'm very weak and also he is clamping down on my arm like a snake.  
I threaten him by removing the safety catch on Carlson's luger. Candy immediately removes his hand from my arm and I give a smile of triumph at that one step. But then I see Candy smile as he calls out,  
"Oh Carlson! I've found your luger!" I hear footsteps coming towards us and my whole body shakes in fear. I shake my head in denial of what I know is going to happen and I whisper to Candy,  
"Please, Please don't do this. I need the gun to finish it."  
"Finish what George?" he asks with suspicion.  
I snap my mouth shut before I can reply, and that's when I see Carlson walking around the corner with a murderous look on his face.  
"Did ya' know George, Candy. That mah luger is my most prized possession ... Why? You might like to ask. Well that is because when I was a lil boy, my pa gave me tha' gun 'cause I was always alone. I had nobody to speak to. Tha' luger was all I had. It was always makin' me smile, 'cause it was fun to use it to shoot cans. But then, one day my pa died. He was killed by a big guy and a small guy with a gun. That's why I glared at ya George, when I first saw you, you most likely didn't notice though. You remind me of the small guy. Do you wanna know what happened to them?... Of course ya do! I was 16 at the time, so I decided I was old enough to leave my ma and go seek revenge for my pa. I followed every word of those men I heard. It took me all over the country until 7 years later. Finally, I found them. It seems that they killed my pa for his money. They used tha' money to buy a lil farm in the middle of nowhere. Sound familiar? Well after I watched them for a few days, I noticed they were lovers so I decided to be nice to them. Instead of taking them out at different times. I walked up to their home everyday and slowly poisoned the food they ate. But one day they noticed what it was doin' to them, so they started to buy food instead of growin' it. I was so angry at this, that I walked right up to their house and knocked on the door. The little guy opened the door and the only thing he got was a bullet in his brain. The tall one heard the gunshot and ran over to us. I saw shock on his face before he ran up to me. I thought I was going to die... But all he did was grab the gun off me and kill himself. Well I sure was shocked about this. But also I was happy, 'cause now I finally was able to avenge my pa."  
I look at Carlson with pity and surprise of the history of this luger I'm holding. But before I can say anything, Carlson smirks and says  
"And now George, because of you disobeying my order for my precious luger... I'm gonna have to kill ya."  
Carlson then pulls out Crooks' shotgun and I jerk further away from him.  
"Surprise! Do ya like it?" I shake my head angrily before I try to disarm the weapon from him.  
Carlson was prepared this time, so he grabs the butt of his shotgun and he slams it down on my already damaged head and I feel my mind pounding and my vision blurring.  
I skid on my blood as I try to run away from Carlson. Carlson notices I'm shuffling towards the gate of the ranch and he chases me but slips just before he can grab me on my own blood. He squeaks as he falls to the ground. I take this chance to move a lot faster and further away from him. I grasp at the luger which is still in my hands, which are now soft with my life fluid pouring over them, and I place it against my chest, trying to remember all the happy things I have done in my life since I came to the ranch 5 days ago. I smile as I think of the instant connection me and Slim had and also at remembering Lennie asking if I loved Slim the second day we were here. But before I can think of anymore great moments, I notice that I'm getting closer to the brush. I can hear the river flowing down it's path on this cold night. I smile in succession before I hear someone running towards me. I turn around to see Carlson running with blood trailing behind him straight towards me without hesitation. I shiver in fear quickly, before I try to give myself some confidence as I run towards the exact spot where Lennie died. I'm nearly there when I hear Carlson's snarl behind me, I feel so scared that I use all of my lasting energy to run to right in front of the river and I land on my knees. I pull the luger up to my face and I place it on the right side of my temple and I face Carlson with acceptance on my face.  
He stops running and stands right in front of me with his face pulled into a look of shock and confusion.  
"W-What the fuck are ya doin'!" he stumbles out as he tries to reach for the luger.  
I scowl at him and swat his hand away weakly because now the loss of blood is becoming to much for me and I know if I don't settle this soon, then I never will be able to with Slim following me everywhere.  
"Fulfilling my promise to a friend. I know you want to kill me Carlson. But I would rather do it myself and away from you. Oh and I'll never give this luger back to you." I reply cold heartedly.  
"I WILL KILL YOU! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Carlson shouts as he reaches for my neck to choke me, but before he can, I hear Slim screaming my name and I know it's all going to be over very soon.  
I let out a whimper and Carlson looks at me as I watch Slim running towards us, stumbling and tripping every few footsteps. I see tears in his eyes and he looks at me and also there is hope,anger and love radiating from him as he reaches his arms out as if to grab me from 20 footsteps away. I extend my other arm out towards him as if to hold his hand, and tears begin to blur my vision again.  
"GEORGE! GEORGE!" I hear him scream out desperately.  
"Slim!" I whisper back with the dehydration and exhaustion effecting me, not to mention the loss of blood.  
Carlson decides he's had enough of this, so he pulls my arm which is holding the luger to my head. But in doing so, he brings it towards him and I react by shooting him right in the heart.  
Carlson staggers backwards with his face scrunched up and his hands clawing at his gun wound. Finally, he makes one last attempt to grab me before he hits the ground.  
I watch all this happen emotionally exhausted and slightly happy because now there is no one strong enough to hurt my Slim around. That's when I remember about Slim. I turn to face him as he looks at me sadly with hurt in his eyes, but also there is relief there too. He starts to walk closer to me and I watch him as he takes step after step, closer and closer. He sighs before the tension is his shoulders I never noticed, is released.  
Just when he is 3 steps away from me, I withdraw my hand away from reaching out to him, before I motion for him to stop.  
I place the luger back at my temple and I hear him inhale slowly and shakily. He reaches his hand out to touch me and I stop him by clicking the gun ready to shoot. He whimpers and whines in desperation to try and reach me. I look at his eyes and I see his hands reaching out and curling and clawing at the air as he painfully tries to reach for me and hold me in his grasp. I sense the longing coming from him and we stare into eachothers eyes before he says  
"N-No, George, please don't. W-We are going to get the farm t-together and have our l-little f-f-family. I l-love you. That's got to c-count for somethin'. I m-mean it was going to be a surprise.... But I already bought the farm you were talking about... A-and I've found the perfect child for us to adopt. H-His name is Lennie. He's only three so I thought we would be able to teach him some amazing things .... Together... George, why are you doing this?... Why now!? Right after your own best friend has died. Even if we've lost Lennie .... I don't want to lose you, George. I'll do anything! Anything! I'll sell the farm, give up on us becoming a family! Hell I'll even work my self to death, just to see you live and be happy."  
I start to cry as I hear this from Slim. I nearly throw the luger down, but then I remember Lennie's face as he looked over at the horizon for the final time. I just can't break his promise. So I do what I do best and that is to soothe people and to...lie.  
I slowly bring the luger down from my temple and I smile at Slim. Slim starts to laugh joyfully and then runs to me and clings on to me as he lands on his knees with a snap. I hug him back, but I still hold the luger in my hand tightly and I laugh together with Slim one final time. But then I notice that there are still tears falling from his eyes and he whispers into my ear,  
"Please George, live, for me. I won't cope without you." he croons heartbroken.  
I bring his face into one of my hands and I look at him in the eye before I smile and nod in agreement with him.  
"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right Slim, I shouldn't be doing this "  
I bring our faces closer together and I see true happiness in his eyes before I bring our lips together and we kiss gently under the starry night sky. Slim brings both his arms around me and tries to take the gun out of my hands. But before he can. I break the kiss and I whisper  
"But I've got to keep my final promise."  
I bring the gun straight to my head and pull the trigger. The final picture of my life I see is Slim staring at me with his godlike eyes wide open with surprise, grief and despair. His mouth wide open in horror and his body reaching for mine to protect it.

Slim POV  
I watch as George's body slumps forward in my arms and that's when the whole world slows down as I see the blood run down onto my clothes, hands and legs. I hear this inhuman sound that is grief stricken and I notice it is coming from my own mouth. The longer I look at George's lifeless body, the more I can feel my soul tearing into pieces and my heart breaking until it can't be repaired. I start rocking his body backwards and then forwards, backwards and forwards and I repeat the notion of running my hands through his hair. I kiss his lips as if to wake him up, like it would in the stories I've heard my ma tell me.  
That's when the matter of the situation finally enters my brain.  
"Please don't leave me. You know I hate being alone George." I start to run through what I can do next in my mind.  
"I'll be in the dark without you, my only light. My other half." I place George on the floor and I curl around him to share warmth as if to comfort his lifeless corpse.  
"Y-You're j-just jokin', right? Aren't ya George. When I look away or close my eyes you'll jump up and scare me, won't ya George?" I close my eyes, praying it will be just a joke. When I open them I see the same thing that I wish I didn't.  
"George? Is this jus' a dream? When I wake up. Will you be there to greet me?" I pinch myself but nothing happens.  
I start to sob louder because now I finally understand what my mind is trying not to comprehend.  
George.  
My Soul Mate.  
Is DEAD.  
There is only one thing that I can think of that will make me happy now, and that is to kill myself.


End file.
